El Problema
by Cathain
Summary: Songfic. Desde la perspectiva de Shuichi, la forma en como se siente en su relacion con Yuki.


El Problema  
  
by Cathain.  
  
ºººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Shuichi esta sentado en el banco del parque donde por primera vez se encontró a Yuki, estaba allí parado en medio del desolado parque con su habitual cigarrillo, tan frió como siempre, las palabras que él dijo aun están grabadas en su mente como si hubiera sido ayer, fugazmente volvió de nuevo aquel pensamiento "terminar con esto de una vez" pero no, él lo amaba demasiado para eso, aunque si sentía que necesitaba alejarse de el por un tiempo, se sentía mal -¿Yuki? ¿Yuki? ¿Yuki?- dice a la vez que se levanta del banco.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
El Problema no fue hallarte   
  
El Problema es olvidarte   
  
El Problema no es tu ausencia   
  
El Problema es que te espero   
  
El Problema no es Problema   
  
El Problema es que me duele   
  
El Problema no es que mientas   
  
El Problema es que te creo..   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Me dejas solo de nuevo, ahora que paso, no te entiendo a veces me confundes es que no entiendo como puedes ser dulce y lastimarme al siguiente minuto. Suspira resignado mientras abre la puerta de la casa. -Yuki ya llegue!!!- dice tratando de aparentar felicidad, no es que no lo fuera pero no lo era completamente, no era todo lo que deseaba.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
El Problema no es que juegues   
  
El Problema es que es conmigo   
  
Si me gustaste por ser libre   
  
Quien soy yo para cambiarte  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Como me gustaría escuchar salir de tu boca esas palabras tan maravillosas, un "te quiero" me bastaría, así por lo menos sabría que no soy una molestia mas para ti. Mientras suelta otro suspiro.   
  
- Te vas a quedar hay toda la noche - pregunta con un tono de sorna Yuki.   
  
- ¿Ah? - lo ve el pelirosa atónito.  
  
- Llevas media hora en la misma posición - Yuki lo ve seriamente tratando de analizar que le pasaba.   
  
- Lo siento, estoy algo cansado - mientras baja la mirada y decide quitarse los zapatos.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Si me quede queriendo solo   
  
Como hacer para obligarte   
  
El problema no es quererte   
  
es que tu no sientas lo mismo..   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bueno ya era la hora de la cena y Yuki ni se había dignado a seguirle hablando desde que llegara, ni siquiera salió a comer cuando le llamo, pero ayer fue divertido, habían cenado juntos y Yuki había sonreído, eran raras las ocasiones en las que él sonreía tan sinceramente. Después de cenar se dirijio a darse una ducha pero antes se recostó un poco contra la puerta del estudio, podía escuchar un suave teclear, a veces cuando él dormía solo y Yuki se quedaba escribiendo era relajante escuchar ese sonido, era como saber que seguía vivo. Suspiro nuevamente y se dirigió al baño.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Y como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo   
  
Como alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos,  
  
Como encontrarle una pestaña   
  
A lo que nunca tuvo ojos,  
  
Como encontrarle plataformas   
  
A lo que siempre fue un barranco,  
  
Como encontrar en la lacena   
  
Los besos que no me diste,  
  
Y como deshacerme de ti si no te tengo   
  
Como alejarme de ti si estas tan lejos   
  
Y es que el problema no es cambiarte   
  
El Problema es que no quiero.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
¿Porque se sentía tan mal? ¿Porque le dolía el corazón? debía acostumbrarse a su actitud, después de todo casi siempre era así, tan frió y tan distante, tan cálido y apasionado. Pero tenia mucho que dejar ir antes de entregarse completamente al futuro, y eso él lo sabia perfectamente, pero le dolía, cuanto le dolía eso. Se acurruca de nuevo entre las sabanas. La cama esta tan vacía sin ti, me encanta ver como duermes, te ves tan tranquilo y hasta me atrevería a decir que tienes paz, se que no tienes la capacidad de decir lo que quieres, lo que sientes, pero algún día me gustaría oírlo de ti - Cuanto te amo Yuki Eiri - susurro antes de caer en un sueño profundo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
El Problema no es que duela   
  
El Problema es que me gusta   
  
El Problema no es el daño   
  
El Problema son las huellas   
  
El Problema no es lo que haces   
  
El Problema es que lo olvido   
  
El Problema no es que digas   
  
El Problema es lo que callas.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Notas:  
  
Eh aqui mi primer fic de gravi, y a la vez mi primer songfic o.o espero les guste aunque se q es algo triste pero asi estaba mi humor ese dia que se puede hacer. La canción es "El Problema" de Ricardo Arjona y pues ya saben que gravitation no es mío esta de mas decirlo y esto no lo hago con fines de lucro y ya parezco de la propaganda contra la piratería ¬¬ en fin flames, ovaciones y amenazas de muerte a red_queen216@yahoo.com o deja tu comentario ^^ 


End file.
